


In Here We Can Be Free

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Fucking, GAF, LGBT, Set in the 70s, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Grace and Frankie’s affair continues. This time they spend a moment alone at an office party for Robert and Sol. Smut happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a part three to The Best Days but I felt like it needed to stand alone.

Soft fingertips stroked over the backs of bare thighs. Lips were pressed to soft exposed skin that was in abundance that evening. Soft whimpers fell from lipstick covered lips. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Grace whispered. She said this and still made no move to stop it. She couldn’t pull away from Frankie’s touch. She’d miss it too much if she did and she had already been missing her for two weeks. 

Frankie let out a soft puff of air that tickled over Grace’s neck. Her lips were still ghosting over her skin as she started to speak. “In general or just in here?” 

“Well, both really but the location is what’s bothering me.” She admitted. She didn’t really mean the first part. She used to be so bothered by being with Frankie in this way, in private, in public but still hiding away to keep their secret. Now she was more open to their relationship. However, Frankie had picked better locations in the past and this one was crossing a line that both terrified and excited her and that’s probably why Frankie suggested it.

“Relax, no one’s going to come in here.” Frankie assured her. Her hands moved up to grip her arms and ground the worried blonde straddling her lap. 

Truthfully, if Grace didn’t want to do anything Frankie was fine with that. She just wanted a moment alone with her. She hadn’t seen her in two weeks and she was missing her terribly. That sense of loss was heightened when Grace had entered the room in one of those short, baby doll dresses that just barely came to rest at the top of her thighs. It was so adorable. Frankie couldn’t keep her eyes off her the whole night. She wasn’t about to let their evening end without somehow expressing some of her adoration for the woman in front of her. 

“But what if-“ 

Frankie gave her biceps a gentle squeeze. When did Grace get so strong? Her flesh was smooth under her fingertips but firm when she pressed into her muscles. 

“That won’t happen, sweetie.” 

Grace sighed. “I’m not sure about this. Isn’t this wrong? I think we’re crossing a line here.” 

“We crossed that line two years ago when someone got too drunk on Christmas Eve and kissed me.” 

Grace’s cheeks flushed at that. She remembered that evening very well. To be honest she wasn’t even close to being drunk when she had kissed Frankie that first time but she knew if it had gone south she could’ve blamed it on that. “If I recall it was someone else who came to my office a week later and kissed me again.” 

“And again, and again, and again..” 

Grace didn’t see an end coming to Frankie’s sentence so she kissed her to make it stop. She smiled softly at how easily Frankie accepted it. After their lips parted, Grace’s hands came to rest on her chest. She smoothed over a wrinkle in Frankie’s blouse that wasn’t even there. Her fingertips fiddled with the tie on the front of her shirt to straighten it out. One of her hands came up to Frankie’s hair and smoothed over the short locks that just barely made it to the back of her neck. She absentmindedly traced along the back of Frankie’s neck with the brush of her finger until she ended up back at that bow. That adorable bow that was so dainty and elegant and still very Frankie. 

Frankie watched in awe. This gorgeous woman was perched on her lap, giving her the most gentle and delicate touches she could imagine. She used to see Grace give Robert those same touches and somehow she felt jealous about it because he used to push her away. Frankie wouldn’t dare do that to Grace. Why would she want to miss out on Grace letting go and just enjoying her existence for a few seconds. 

“You really don’t think this is a bad idea?” 

“You must not think it’s so bad either. You haven’t moved since you got here.” 

“Well, maybe I’m comfortable.” 

“You’re comfortable? Just a second ago you were worrying about even being alone in here.” 

“Maybe I’m comfortable with you.” 

Frankie’s grin widened into one she didn’t expect to get after their short conversation. 

“I just want to know why here?” 

“Because it’s the only place in this office with a couch that isn’t leather.” 

“But it’s Sol’s office.” 

“Would you rather it be Robert’s?” 

“Not at all. I’d just be thinking about how he eats cheeseburgers at his desk and how it smells like a heart attack in there.”

Frankie grimaced at that. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.” 

“Oh, we’ve done this a lot but never here. Never in this situation.” 

They were at an office party. Robert and Sol were celebrating a huge win on a tough case. Their wives were used to these kinds of parties by now but had grown tired of playing the part of being in love and now wanted to actually be in love-with each other. Which they were, Grace was just too afraid to admit it. 

They had waited all night to be alone together. They had to wait until everyone was too drunk to fail to notice they were gone and not so drunk that they could be walked in on. 

“You look so beautiful.” Frankie said. 

Grace smiled fondly at her. “Thank you.” Her voice softened at the end as if she were taken aback by this. She was caught off guard by it but over time she had learned that Frankie never said things without meaning them, so this was Frankie genuinely expressing her affection for her. 

“Don’t go all shy on me now. I was going to compliment your dress but I know what’s underneath it.” Frankie winked. “How about I compliment that instead?” 

“Frankie.” She halfheartedly reprimanded. 

“I can’t compliment you like that?” 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Grace laughed as she got the words out. She knew someone would be finishing tonight and she hoped it would be her. 

“Oh, darling I plan on finishing everything I start, especially you.” She winked at her partner who put on her best annoyed look that was quickly wiped away when Frankie leaned up to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Her fingers continued to dance against Frankie’s skin. She kept her hands at the back of her neck. 

Frankie looked up at her fondly. “You look really beautiful tonight. Really, Grace.” 

Grace smiled down at her with the widest grin. “God, Frankie do you even know what you do to me?” She shifted in her lap to somehow sit even closer to her. “You’re the most striking woman I’ve ever met and for some reason you want me.”

Frankie’s hands came to rest at the small of Grace’s back. “Of course, I want you.” She assured her. She felt bad for Grace. She knew in her own marriage at least at some point Sol loved her and even if it seemed like he stopped wanting her he always made an effort to show what was once a deep romance for them. 

The Hanson marriage was one that had been loveless from the beginning. Grace had admitted to Frankie that Robert married her to keep up a certain image. When she fell in love with Robert he fell in love with the idea of Grace being his wife. Grace learned to expect less from Robert when they weren’t in the public eye. He kept life easy and comfortable and in return she gave him everything he thought a marriage should come with; the dinner parties, the children, the home cooked meals, the perfect portrait of a family. 

“What are you thinking about?” Grace asked. She had that floaty feeling in her head and that giddy feeling in her chest. That feeling she used to get from drinking but she now got from Frankie. The feeling Robert was supposed to give her but always failed to. 

“You.” 

“What about me?” 

“How complex you are. Outside of this room you’re an ice queen. You kick ass and take names. You don’t even work in this office building and you still own the room. Every room you step into.” 

“But…” 

“But, when it’s just us you’re so much softer, and warmer.” Not physically warmer of course. Grace always felt cold to the touch but Frankie was always burning up. They liked that contrast about them. 

“I don’t have to put up an act with you. Out there with Robert I’m his wife. I have to cater to him. I keep up our image. I’m a mother to our children. I make sure they’re all put together while I’m put together as well. I don’t have it like you do Frankie. Which is why I can't understand why you would ever be in here with me instead of out there with Sol.”

Frankie was always one to be more open out of the two of them but this subject was one she had been avoiding talking about. However, Grace asked so she was going to answer. Even if it meant feeling the stinging of tears in her eyes. 

“Sol doesn’t love me the way he used to. Maybe he’s not interested anymore, perhaps there’s someone else. I married my best friend and now I’m realizing that we weren’t meant to be more than that. I know he feels bad for it and he tried his hardest to make up for the love he fell out of. He’s not my husband anymore.” 

“I don’t think Robert ever was my husband.” Grace admitted. Her lips twisted to the side as the words left her mouth. She felt bitterness settle in the pit of her stomach at the thought. “You’ve been more like a husband to me than Robert has.” 

Frankie laughed with shining, blue eyes. “Kiss me.” 

Random, but Grace wasn’t going to deny the request. She moved to lean down into Frankie and brush their lips together in the softest way. Their lips molded together at the first touch. 

Grace smiled against her lips and paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. She felt Frankie laugh against her, so she went back in for another series of kisses. 

Grace’s fingertips twirled a lock of Frankie’s hair. Frankie’s hands had dipped lower until they rested on her thighs. Her fingertips were just beneath the fabric of Grace’s dress and were continuing to move further up until Grace finally noticed. 

“Keep going.” She mumbled as her lips found Frankie’s jaw. She grinned against her as she felt soft hands rising beneath her dress and gliding over an expanse of smooth skin. She couldn’t stop smiling. She could remember a time when Frankie made her feel grumpy and somewhat jealous. Now Frankie sparked joy each time they connected. 

“Grace.” Frankie spoke softer than she had meant to. She was trying to get her partner’s attention but Grace seemed to be too fixated on her lips trailing along her jawline and down her neck. 

“Grace.” Frankie tried again. This time she squeezed this flesh at the backs of Grace’s thighs. Any higher and her fingertips would’ve made contact with the gentle curve of her ass. 

“Hm?” Grace didn’t even try to halt her task. She was set on loving on Frankie as much as she could with the time they were given. She lightly sucked on that spot just below her ear. 

“No marks. We have to be wives when we get out of here.” 

Grace exhaled a sharp breath but nonetheless she let up. She settled for peppering Frankie’s neck and jaw with gentle kisses. 

“You’re taking too long.” 

“You’re distracting me.” 

“Oh, come on Frankie it can’t be that hard to focus.” 

“Not when you’re doing that.” 

Grace scoffed with an eye roll that Frankie could’ve sworn went all the way to the back of her head. 

“Would you rather do it?” 

“And not have a chance of getting off? Are you insane? It’s been two weeks.”

“I’ve been living in the same two weeks you have sweetheart.” 

“Frankie…” 

“What happened to you? You used to never have sex and now you need it all the time?” She teased. She was enjoying how red it made Grace. “When was the last time you and Robert did it?” 

“How old is Mallory now?” 

Frankie’s jaw dropped. Mallory wasn’t very old but if they hadn’t had sex since before she was born then she felt sorry for Grace. Although, she couldn’t feel that badly about it. She and Grace had started their affair a little less than a year ago. 

“Grace, Mal is three.” 

“Then two years. We were trying for a third kid and thank god we decided to stop. I don’t want another baby right now.” 

“Sol and I agreed on two besides I can’t bring another child into our family knowing our marriage isn’t working.” 

Grace’s eyes shifted to the side. “So are we doing this? We don’t have much time left.” 

“You sure you don’t want to put in all the work this time? I think I’m starting to get arthritis.” Frankie spoke softly and slowly as her hands slipped higher up Grace’s dress. Her fingertips finally met with a thin scrap of lace that just barely covered Grace’s flesh. She hooked her fingers in it and tugged the fabric down. 

Grace felt a flood of heat rush through her. That familiar feeling of want crept back into her body. She felt how wet she was becoming and Frankie hadn’t even touched her yet. 

“You’re already halfway there.” Grace said in a weak tone. Frankie made her weak. Frankie made her forget what words were. 

Frankie’s hands skimmed over Grace’s sides. She felt the smooth skin of her hips, the gentle flex of her muscles as she felt her most delicate places, and the warmth that Grace emitted. For someone who was usually so cold Grace sure was hot right now. 

“Touch me.” 

“I am touching you, sweetheart.” 

“Frankie. Please? I need you.” 

“You’ve got me.” Her hands finally made contact where Grace wanted her. Her fingers pressed into swollen folds, gently stroking her as Grace exhaled a deep sigh.

Her thumb traced harder circles into her clit. She entered her with two fingers as Grace rocked into her palm. Frankie stilled her hand to see if Grace would keep moving. Surprisingly she did. 

“You really need it, huh?” 

“I thought we’d been over this before. I need it. I need it from you.” Her breathing became more ragged as she rocked her hips in a failed attempt to urge Frankie to keep moving. 

“I like you like this.” 

“Yeah, well I like you better when you’re moving.” 

Frankie leaned forwards to press her lips to Grace’s throat. She pressed multiple kisses to the base of her neck and mumbled against her perfume scented skin. 

“You know I’ll take care of you.” 

“Then do it.” Grace said through her teeth as she struggled to find a rhythm. 

“Hey, take it easy.” She whispered. She started up her slow moving pace again and curled her fingers deep within Grace. 

Grace whimpered from the action but the sound soon turned into a moan. “You’re so good at that.” Her entire body started to relax as she closed her eyes and let Frankie pleasure her. 

The sounds of Grace’s arousal filled the air around them. Frankie was intent on making Grace fall apart. She knew by the furrow of Grace’s brows that she was getting close. She pressed her thumb harder into her clit and flickered over it. Her fingers were working quickly within Grace until she felt the walls around her contracting at a rapid pace. 

“Oh, Frankie.” She let her head fall to her partner’s shoulder as pleasure took over. Her back arched into her and her hips firmly trapped Frankie’s hand between them. 

She knew Grace was done when her breathing slowed down and her body just rested against hers. 

“I wish we didn’t have to do it this way.” Grace admitted. She missed those times when they could sneak off for a night and be wrapped up in each other’s arms until the sun came up. She missed the feeling of Frankie’s front pressed against her bare back with her fingertips tracing circles into her stomach and her dark curls tickling her neck. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I- I miss you.” She didn’t move to look up at her. Instead she remained slumped against her with her arms coming around to hold Frankie against her. 

“You don’t have to miss me. I’m right here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember it’s a flashback. So they’re still pretty young in this. I’m thinking 30s. The affair continues in Grace’s bedroom this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found this again! I hope you enjoy it because I’m pretty proud of it!

Frankie was splayed out on Grace’s bed with her head propped up on two pillows, possibly three. They had been talking but silence filled the air as they took comfort in each other. 

Frankie glanced down at Grace and smiled fondly at how content she seemed to be. Her body was completely relaxed. Her head rested on Frankie’s stomach. Her arm was thrown over Frankie’s side. One leg was tucked up against her and the other was stretched out behind her. Her long blonde hair was draped over her side and was spread across her back. 

Grace seemed to be thinking about everything and nothing all at once. Her gaze wasn’t directed at anything in particular but her eyes were wide and staring off as if she was in deep thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

It took a second but eventually Grace shifted so she could look up at her partner. She folded her arms on top Frankie’s middle and rested her head on them to look at her. A soft grin formed on her lips. It wasn’t one of her dismissive smiles either. This one was genuine and cute and almost child like. It was all pretty white teeth. 

“Grace.” Frankie had to try not to laugh because it actually was very cute to see her like this. She looked so warm and inviting. It’d been a while since they had been able to just be with each other and enjoy the company. 

“What?” Grace laughed- wait no, she giggled. She giggled and it was cute, and girlish, and it made Frankie feel way more emotions about it than she thought she would. 

Grace quirked a brow because it seemed like Frankie had called her name to just stare at her. It wasn’t her intention but it’s exactly what she was doing and it was a little strange. 

“Frankie?” She tilted her head to the side and her voice had raised up at least three octaves and had softened by several volumes. 

Frankie loved this side of Grace. She felt so real and so reachable. She loved Grace. That’s it. She loved Grace. 

“I…” Come on Frankie you can do it. “I love… laying here with you.” 

Damn it, Frankie. Just say it. 

That’s the real thing Grace had been thinking about. Fucking say it because Grace definitely won’t say it first. 

“I do too.” Grace said simply. She continued to rest on the woman beneath her. She moved up higher to rest her head on Frankie’s shoulder. Her full weight was on top of her but Frankie didn’t mind. She enjoyed being the source of Grace’s comfort. 

“Hey, Frances.” 

“Yeah?” 

“What do you say we do this more often?” 

“Isn’t it in the terms of our affair to keep doing this?” Frankie teased. 

Grace lifted her head up just to give her a look and usually Frankie would give one right back but the sweet scent of Grace’s shampoo filled her lungs and she was a little dazed by it. 

“Is that pear?” 

Grace quickly realized what she meant. 

“And apple.” She clarified. “But I mean, this. What we’ve been doing all day. It’s the first time in a month that we’ve spent this much time together and kept our clothes on. I like it.” 

“You don’t wanna have sex anymore?”

Grace laughed at the reaction she got because Frankie’s face had fallen into a pout that rivaled any of the ones Mallory and Brianna had given her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose. That’s usually how she got rid of Mallory’s pout. Brianna was more of a daddy’s girl so it never worked unless Robert did it. 

It worked when Grace did it to Frankie though. “I still want to have sex but I want this too. I like this.”

“I love this.” 

“Me too.” 

“And you.” 

“Me too-- wait and what?” 

“You already said it. You can’t take it back now!” Frankie said. She watched as Grace sat up but remained close to her. 

“But Frankie-“ 

“No take-backsies, lady.” 

Grace was a sucker for Frankie calling her lady. It wasn’t even a pet name. She just liked it. “I’m not taking it back but you didn’t even really say it.” 

“You want me to say it?” 

“Are you kidding? Of course I want you to say it again.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Frankie.” 

“When did you know?” Frankie asked. She half expected Grace to deny her an answer so she was surprised when she actually replied. 

“It’s been a while.” Grace felt the blood rush to the tips of her ears. She felt the warmth spread over her chest and up to her cheeks. Her heart fluttered as she thought about the last few minutes. How she had loved Frankie for a while but waited to say it and how just moments ago she was trying to build up the courage to. 

“Is that what you were thinking about?” A smile tugged at her lips. Not only was that adorable Grace Hanson just contently lying with her, but that adorable Grace Hanson had been thinking about how much she loved her. 

Grace nodded shyly and laid her head back down on Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie kissed the top of her head. She felt Grace relax as soon as her lips melted against her skin. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Grace.” 

Grace shuffled until she was sitting above Frankie. She moved to straddle her hips with her hands resting on her shoulders. She liked being above her like this. Frankie was her world and she was on top of her. 

“When did you know?” Grace asked. 

“That I loved you? Like you said, it’s been a while.” She smiled up at the blonde who was staring down at her with those soft blue eyes. Those eyes that told a million stories that she hadn’t even been told yet. 

“What made you realize?” 

“You remember the office party?”

Oh, Grace remembered the office party. She remembered sneaking off to Sol’s office with Frankie. She sat in her lap while Frankie worked magic with her fingers until Grace fell apart. 

Frankie noticed the tinge of red growing on Grace’s cheeks. She chuckled. “Not that part. What came before it. You had your hands on me. You fixed my shirt, fiddled with my hair. I knew I loved you because I didn’t want you to ever stop touching me.” 

Grace smiled a toothy grin and pressed her lips to Frankie’s. “Then I’ll never stop touching you. I’ll touch you right now.” 

“Then do it.” She challenged. 

Grace looked at her as if to say ‘think I won’t?’ And leaned down to press their lips together for a long kiss. She smiled against Frankie’s mouth when she felt fingertips slipping under the back of her shirt. 

“I’ll go ahead and take this off but after this no touching or I’ll stop.” She winked and pulled the top up and off her body. 

Frankie’s eyes raked over her. Grace had once felt vulnerable under the scrutiny of her gaze. Now it made her feel empowered. She loved the way Frankie looked at her. 

Frankie’s hand reached out to draw a finger along the lace of Grace’s bra. Grace smiled before slapping her hand away. 

“What did I just say?” She raised a mischievous, blonde brow. 

She rolled her eyes in a huff. “I don’t know what you said. I was staring at the pretty girl on my lap with just a bra on.” 

Grace did blush at that comment. She was used to compliments on her appearance but Frankie’s words always hit her just a little deeper. 

Frankie smirked. “I really can’t touch?” 

“Really.” 

“But you love it when I do this,” she pinched one of her nipples through her bra. 

Grace gasped and almost let go all together but instead fixed her glare at her partner.

“And you love it when I do this.” Grace placed one of her hands between her legs and cupped her through her pants. 

Frankie gasped. “Alright, fair point.” 

“I thought so.” 

Grace slowly, and very carefully unbuttoned Frankie’s shirt. Each button was replaced with a kiss to her skin. Grace went further and further down until her lips rested just above the waistband of her pants. 

Frankie exhaled a soft sound that meant she wanted her to keep going. She wanted more of her touch. Her kisses felt as sweet as candy and made her melt like chocolate on a hot day. 

Grace recognized that sound and repositioned herself on Frankie’s waist, straddling her and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips before kissing along her jawline. She made sure to suck the sensitive skin just under her ear. 

Frankie moaned at that. Grace knew how much she loved it. Her eyes were only semi closed as she watched Grace get up and sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere.” Grace said as she reached into her bedside table to retrieve a hair tie. 

“Oh.” Frankie knew where this was headed and it excited her. It made her squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve done that. Think you remember how?” 

“I’m sure it’s like riding a bike. Except I’m the bike.” She winked and settled between Frankie’s thighs. She hooked her fingers in her pants and pulled them off. She pressed her thumb to Frankie’s cloth covered core. The pad of her finger pressed into her clit which made Frankie gasp. 

“You liked that?” Grace smiled wide. 

“Don’t ask me stupid questions, Grace.” Frankie grumbled. She rolled her hips to encourage Grace to continue. 

Grace kissed along her waistband and hooked her fingers in it. She exposed Frankie and bit her lip at the sight of her. She pressed a lingering kiss to her center and leaned up to press a kiss to Frankie’s lips. 

“No touching or I’ll stop.” 

Frankie huffed but agreed. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the challenge of Grace’s game. 

She gave her a slow lick and let her tongue glide through her folds. She did that a few more times to savor the taste of her. She moaned from the taste. She settled her attention on her clit and wrapped her lips around it. She sucked gently and relished in the soft whimpers that fell from her lover’s lips. 

Frankie let out a frustrated breath and gripped the sheets beneath her. “Grace.” She gasped. 

Grace smirked against her and gave her fluttering licks to her most sensitive parts. She wanted her to know how much she loved her. She wanted to make her feel as good as Frankie’s love made her feel. She put an arm around her waist to hold her hips to the bed. 

Frankie moaned from both pleasure and annoyance. “I need more.”

She enjoyed how vocal she got during sex. It had really helped her the first time they had been together and still helped her. 

“Yes, Grace.” 

Grace’s heart thumped in her chest at the sound of her. 

“Say my name again.” 

“Grace.” 

“Again. Keep saying it. Again and again.” She requested as she continued to pleasure her with her lips and tongue. 

“Grace!” She rocked her hips up into her. 

She whined. “Grace…” After realizing she still wasn’t supposed to touch. The hand that had come up to grip her hair stopped short and fell to the bed. 

Grace chuckled at that and threw her a wink. 

“Grace!” She moaned as her back arched and her orgasm tore through her. 

Finally, as she came down from her high Grace laid her head on her stomach. “You can touch me now, baby.” 

Frankie let out an exasperated sigh and placed her hand in Grace’s hair. She pulled the ponytail tie out and ran her fingers through soft blonde tresses. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

“Say it back.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and don’t forget to leave a comment. I love reading what you have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Frankie have sex on the beach... not the drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my “Sol-mate” she asked me to give her another chapter for her birthday this week. She asked so of course I said yes. There will be another chapter coming hopefully soon. I really don’t think this is gonna end. There’s just gonna be some undetermined periods of time between chapters I guess.

She always liked when they went to the beach. Even when they came with their families it was nothing but a fun time and even though they couldn’t outwardly express it they loved seeing each other in minimal clothing, Frankie swimming and playing and Grace tanning on the sand, trying not to smile each time she saw Frankie interact with one of the little ones. 

If Frankie could get her pregnant Grace would have all the babies in the world just to see the way Frankie lights up around them. So, it’s a good thing Frankie has a vagina instead. 

This time though, it was just the two of them. Grace had suggested the beach house, explaining that if they wanted a weekend alone together Grace could simply tell Robert she was going to the beach house to clean and he wouldn’t ask any further questions, nor would he try to come along. Frankie just had to tell Sol she was away on a retreat for women and women only. Essentially she was. After all it was just her and Grace there. 

Grace sat on the end of the bed, clad in a classic white bikini. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her sunglasses rested atop her head. She had a book in her hands, simply skimming over the page as she waited for Frankie to finally finish getting ready. 

“Frankie, will you hurry up? The sun’s going to set before we even get out there.”

“I’m coming. I was looking for my hat.” She rolled her eyes as she emerged from the closet. She had a large sunhat resting over those beautiful dark curls of hers. Grace couldn’t resist looking up and drinking in the sight of her. Her eyes automatically raked over her. Her petite figure was covered by a black one piece bathing suit that clung to her gentle curves. 

“Are you alright, Grace?” Frankie was nothing but smug when she asked. Of course Grace wasn’t alright. She looked like she wanted to devour her right there. 

“Grace, honey?” 

“I-I’m fine.” She managed to say after a long minute. 

“Have you ever had sex on the beach?” 

“Of course I have. Although, it’s not nearly enough vodka.” 

Frankie giggled. “Not the drink.” 

“Then what did- Oh.” She cleared her throat. “I haven’t done that.” 

Frankie smiled in that same devious way she did right before taking Grace under a table while pretending she’s not getting fucked, or took her on top of her desk while Grace talked on the phone and tried not to moan while negotiating. 

“We’re not having sex on the beach.”

Frankie instantly pouted. “Not even a little sex on the beach? It’s fun.” 

“It sounds terrifying and illegal.” 

“Everything fun is terrifying and illegal.” 

“I’m not having sex in plain sight.” 

“What if it’s not in plain sight? What if it’s dark and it’s just us on one of those beach chairs on the patio.” 

“I might consider it.” 

“With you in my lap, dripping but not from the ocean, trying your best to get off without letting the whole beach know what I’m doing to you.” 

Grace squeezed her thighs together. Her cheeks were already flushed. “I can’t wait for it to get dark.” 

“So it’s a yes?” 

“Fuck yes.” She stood up and offered a hand to Frankie. “I might just go for a dip in the water.” 

“You need to cool off that badly, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

——————————————————

They sat together on the patio watching as the sun began to set. Both had towels around their shoulders to keep warm. Frankie leaned back into the chair with Grace sitting between her legs leaning back against her. Grace’s hand was holding one of hers on the chair arm. 

“It’s pretty.” 

“Even prettier with you here.” Frankie said as her free hand fell to Grace’s thigh. She pressed soft kisses to the gentle skin between her collarbone and jaw, leaving trails there. She wanted nothing more than to mark her there but it was too obvious. 

Grace gasped but leaned into her touch. Frankie found that spot under her jaw to suck at and caused her hips to roll. 

“Frankie…” 

“Hm?” 

“It’s barely dark yet.” 

Frankie slipped her hand between her legs and traced her finger along the outside edge of Grace’s bikini bottoms. She teasingly slipped her fingers underneath. 

“Frankie, please.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.”

Frankie smiled to herself and brought her hand back up to Grace’s cheek. She carefully turned her head to give her a fiery kiss. Grace deepened it, beginning to pout when Frankie pulled away. 

She started to bring both hands to Grace’s chest but stopped as soon as Grace squeezed her hand. She wanted to hold it. She loved when Grace got like this. She loved that she craved her intimacy especially when she couldn’t see her. Frankie kept their fingers intertwined and continued to use her free hand to cup Grace’s breast, paying careful attention to it while still sucking on her neck. 

Grace was starting to go into sensory overload. The mystery of having Frankie behind her added to it. The thought of just anyone being able to see them excited her. Normally she would berate herself for that thought but it felt too good to even think of it as a bad thing. 

“Frankie!” She scolded, momentarily forgetting that she shouldn’t be too loud. She couldn’t help it though, Frankie had just untied her top with her teeth. Grace blushed at how wet the action had made her. It made her tingle. It made her swell. 

Frankie’s only response was to roll one of her nipples between her fingertips. She pulled on it, wishing she were using her teeth instead. She knew they weren’t hard because of the cold. She knew it was because Grace was getting incredibly turned on. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

She moaned. “You.” 

She pulled on her nipple again as she sucked on her neck. Grace lost her breath. She was putty in her hands. She wanted Frankie to do whatever it took to make her scream her name. 

“Use your words.” 

“Fuck me.” 

Frankie pressed a loving kiss to her cheek and reached for the tie at Grace’s hip. She toyed with the thin string, wondering if Grace would go for it or be mad at her for suggesting it. She hoped it would be a mixture of both. Angry Grace was sexy. 

“You’re taking them off?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I’ll be…” 

“Bare. For me.” 

“Do it.” 

Frankie pulled it on one side and pushed the damp fabric over to expose Grace. She could feel the heat radiating from her. She took her fingertip and ran it along her lips.

Grace shivered and let out a soft whine. 

“You’re such a needy baby.” She teased. She settled her fingers over her clit and rubbed soft, slow circles over her to draw it out. Feeling how wet Grace was made her ache for relief as well. 

“I can’t believe you got me to agree to do this.” 

“It didn’t take much convincing.” She pushed a finger into her, fucking her gently until she was ready for a second one. 

Normally, she would do this part herself but…

“Grace, rub your clit for me baby.” 

“Oh fuck.” Grace could’ve cum from those words alone. 

Frankie felt how her wetness seemed to increase from that. Grace slipped her hand under hers to rub her swollen clit. She had been practically throbbing before, even more so now. 

“You need it real bad, huh?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Words, love.” Frankie said, her tone soft and low. It was contradictory to their actions but it was exactly what Grace wanted to hear. 

“I need it.” Grace said, barely getting the words out before another moan fell from her lips. The thought of her being bare for Frankie on the beach, having sex under the moonlight was such a turn on to her. She felt like she just kept getting wetter by the second. 

She squeezed the hand that was still holding Frankie’s. Her hips rolled in time with her fingers. She was getting so close she could feel it all over. 

“Frankie, can I?” 

“Fall apart for me, love.” She pressed multiple kisses to her neck. She loved the way Grace clenched around her fingers, the way her hand was soaked, the way Grace’s moan seemed to make her whole body vibrate and come to life. 

When Grace came down from her orgasm Frankie pulled her fingers out of her and started to bring them to her mouth. Grace grabbed her wrist and pulled them to her lips instead. 

Frankie watched with her mouth wide open. She could tell Grace was making a show of it by sucking the cum from her fingers and swirling her tongue around them. She released them with a pop. 

“What if I wanted that?” 

Grace simply brought her own hand up to Frankie’s lips and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me nice comments below. They make me smile!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re still at the beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tweet that inspired this. I’ll explain more at the end so I don’t give it away. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The room was quiet except for the sounds of their breaths and hushed sweet nothings. The air was getting warmer by the second. Grace pressed kiss after kiss to Frankie’s hips and thighs and was drifting lower as she went.

Frankie rested with her bare back against the satin sheets. Grace had put them on upon her request. Satin was the sexy, vegan version of silk. The top sheet had become tangled hours ago and was somewhere on the floor. The comforter was wrapped around Grace’s lower half. Multiple articles of clothing surrounded them. Grace’s bra hung over the headboard, her matching panties had been thrown across the room. Frankie’s top was crumbled up beneath the pillows that had been pushed to the edge of the bed.

Frankie stared down at Grace. Her head rested on the one pillow that hadn’t been disarrayed. She smiled, content with how much Grace seemed to be enjoying this. She loved how in moments like these Grace couldn’t seem to get enough of her. In fact, she had been indulging in her all day. Both of them had. 

Grace could do this for hours and never get tired of it. One of her favorite ways to pleasure her was by using her mouth. That wasn’t even the first time she’d done it that day. She planned on doing it well into the night if Frankie let her. 

She carefully spread her thighs, continuing to shower her with kisses and affection as she did. She pressed her lips to the marks she had left earlier. Just seeing them again turned her on. Looking at the evidence of their love making should’ve made Grace’s chest swell with guilt. She should hate how much she enjoys this but she doesn’t, not when she gets to look at each of those red marks and know that when she’s not around those purple spots they’ll fade into will remind Frankie of her. 

Frankie put her hand in her hair and it seemed to spur her on even more. She decided this time to take it even slower. They had been at it all day anyway. She could take all the time in the world if she wanted. They didn’t have anywhere to go, anyone to see. They didn’t have to worry about kids or husbands. They could just be. As far as they knew, Grace was at the beach house- which she was- and Frankie was at a retreat. 

She flattened her tongue against her folds, pressing down lightly as she licked through them. Both of them moaned from the action. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked lightly. The delicacy of it is what made Frankie feel weak in the best way. Grace truly treated her like she was so delicate and needed to be cared for. Grace had told her more than once that she loved pleasuring her this way. She craved the intimacy of it. She loved how gentle she could be. She backed it up with affirmations of “You’re so pretty,” or “I want to show you how much I love you,” or simply “Let me love on you a little bit.” 

Frankie looked down at her again just to see the pure bliss on Grace’s face while she did this. Her eyes were closed as she savored the moment, really taking her time. Grace had told her many times before that she could taste her for hours and still want more. She then looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes and stared with a feeling of adoration behind her pupils. She looked up at her with so much love beneath curled lashes.

Frankie wasn’t expecting their eyes to meet at that exact moment. She was so caught off guard by this and instead of thinking of literally any other reaction, she waved with a large grin on her face. 

Grace couldn’t help but laugh and pull back from her.

“You’re so ridiculous.” She said with cheeks that were flushed red and glowing from sex as well as their current laughter. 

“You love it.”

“I know.” 

Both of them were still shaking with laughter as Grace rested her head on Frankie’s thigh. Frankie instinctively ran her hand through her hair. She twirled Grace’s ponytail around her finger. 

“Well don’t stop.” 

“I can’t help it!” The giggles just seemed to consume her. 

“Then come up here then.” Frankie offered. She couldn’t be too mad about it. She loved seeing Grace smile like this. 

Grace laid on her with her head resting on Frankie’s chest. She adjusted the comforter to cover both of them. Frankie’s arms instantly came up to hold Grace close to her. She knew how much they both enjoyed the skin to skin contact. 

They were silent for about a minute before Grace started laughing again. 

“Grace!” 

“What? I’m sorry, it’s just- you waved!” 

“People wave, honey.” 

“Not while they’re having sex!”

“You looked up! What else was I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know, maybe say something? Play with my hair, just anything but that.” 

“As much as I love your sweet laughter, I’d still like for you to finish your job, lady.”

“My job?” 

“Well what do you want me to call it? A chore?”

“Oh darling, eating you out is never a chore. It’s a privilege. It’s my duty.” 

Now it was Frankie’s turn to laugh. “It’s your personal life mission to eat pussy?” 

“Just yours.” She winked. 

Frankie’s cheeks reddened. She had a certain glimmer in her eye. She loved this woman so much. She let her know by holding her tighter in her arms. 

“Then get to it then.” She softly pinched Grace’s hip. 

Grace only shifted a little but not away from her. She did tilt her head up to look up her, bringing her hand to Frankie’s chest to trace circles with her fingertip. 

“You see I would, but I’m comfortable now.” 

Frankie deep sighed, immediately calling her bluff. 

“That’s bullshit.”

“I can’t just lay here with you?” 

“You could but you won’t. I know how you operate. You’ll lay here for a few minutes and then you’ll ask me if I wanna keep going.” 

“I will not!” Grace quickly realized how she sounded a little too offended by that. She most certainly would continue. 

“Fine. I guess we’ll wait then.” 

Grace nodded and not even 30 seconds passed before she rolled on top of Frankie and straddled her. The comforter loosely rested around the back of her hips. The rest of her was bare and exposed to Frankie. 

“Well that lasted long.” Frankie said with faux annoyance. 

Grace saw right through it and simply pressed her lips to hers, smiling as she kissed her and letting it melt away as Frankie kissed her back. 

“Let me love on you again. Please?” 

That extra pitch that raised in her voice made Frankie’s heart melt. Of course she was going to say yes, especially when Grace was looking at her like that. 

“Yes, pretty girl. Go ahead.” 

Grace pressed another kiss to her lips and sank back down to the end of the bed, taking the comforter with her. 

“Don’t wave at me this time.” 

“No promises.” 

Grace let out a soft laugh. “I just wanna show you how much I love you, okay?” 

Frankie grinned back at her. “I know. I’ll do my best.” 

Grace spread her legs, she was still wet from before. She pressed a few soft kisses to the insides of her thighs and then another just over her clit. 

“You’re so pretty.” She whispered. She’d never get over it. Frankie was absolutely beautiful from head to toe. She saw beauty on every inch of her. From her gorgeous eyes to even the most intimate parts of her body. 

She pressed her mouth against her folds again. Her tongue swiped between them. Just like before, they both moaned almost in harmony from the action. She put her arm over her hips to keep them pressed to the bed.

She saw Frankie move her hand and almost stopped until she realized she just wanted to hold hers. She gave it a squeeze when their fingers intertwined. 

She sucked her clit into her mouth and enjoyed the way her name fell so easily from Frankie’s lips. That’s the main reason why she could do this all day. Just hearing all that love pour out of Frankie, that’s what made her want to do it over and over again. 

Well, that and the fact that she really enjoyed doing it. 

She released her just to slip her tongue through her again. She wanted to make it last by taking her time and making Frankie wait. She kept up this same pattern of avoiding where she wanted her and then giving her what she wanted until Frankie was shaking beneath her. 

She was so close to being close. 

Grace licked over her clit, alternating between that and sucking until Frankie cried out above her. 

“Fuck. Grace!” 

Grace looked up at her, needing that eye contact as Frankie fell apart and when her orgasm tore through her they both moaned. 

Grace laid next to her again, of course bringing the comforter with her. She rested her head on her chest again and Frankie’s arms came up to wrap around her hips. 

“You didn’t wave this time.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tweet about a girl who was getting head and the guy looked up and she didn’t know what to do so she waved. It made me laugh so hard so of course I wrote a fic about it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment!


End file.
